


Treasure

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Vaginal Sex, i stayed up to finish this, idk what else to tag, it's almost 1 am, like actual ones, might be ooc because i haven't seen the show in a long while and need to rewatch, this has really weird vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Abigail helps Hannibal relieve a little stress via their favorite aspect of their relationship.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad summary lmao. I'm new to this ship but not the fandom, and I wasn't sure how to dive into this in a proper fic. It's 1 am and I just finished this. All mistakes mine. I hope you enjoy!

Abigail feels the tense atmosphere almost immediately as she walks into Hannibal's home. She closes the door quietly behind her and can't help but feel on edge because of her past. She's glad she knows Hannibal just enough to what he needs when he's feeling so tense that even killing someone couldn't ease him. She sits on the floor and removes her boots; soon after, she hears him walking toward the living room. She moves onto her knees and sits her hands on them, smiling at Hannibal once he catches sight of her. "Hi, Daddy," she greets softly. That sentence alone reduces some of the tension she sees in him, and she's glad she guessed right. He walks up to her and places a hand in her hair.

"Hello, darling," he sighs. "Up from the floor. Let's get you ready for dinner." Abigail takes his hand and stands up, letting him lead her into his bedroom. He unwraps her scarf from her neck, tucking her hair behind her ear to plant a soft kiss to her pale skin. She can't help but give a small smile at the gentle touch Hannibal always handles her with, even with something so small. Hannibal's hands slide her jacket off to the floor, and she raises her arms so that he can pull off her sweater, revealing her lace-covered breasts to him. He smiles, pleased to know she's wearing some of the gifts he bought her. He then unbuckles her belt and lets her pants fall, and she steps out of them without hesitation. His eyes roam from her lacy bralette down to the matching panties and warm thigh highs that frame her legs in a way that makes his cock twitch in his slacks.

"Do you like it?" she asks, crossing her arms shyly under her breasts, unconsciously trying to make them appear larger. He gently unfolds her arms and presses them back down to her sides, a gentle smile on his face. The look puts her at ease.

"You are beautiful. I always enjoy seeing you in my gifts." A hand moves to cupping her cheek, and he pulls her into a gentle kiss that she returns. His other hand settles on her hip, pulling her in so that they're pressed together. "My beautiful, darling girl," he murmurs against her lips. She shivers at the praise and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Daddy," she murmurs back sweetly, desperately. In the back of her head, she thinks about her dead father, how he's never made her feel safe and cherished as his _daughter_ instead of as his _lure_. Hannibal has never hurt her, only saved her from the live she had been living, from the sins of her father. "Daddy," she says again, reverently. She rubs her hands down his shoulders to his chest, unbuttoning his vest and pushing it off. His gaze is heated as she loosens his tie and pulls it over his head. She stands on her toes and kisses his neck as she unbuttons his shirt, hands going back up to rub over his bared skin almost religiously.

"Darling." She looks up at him; he cups her cheek and brushes his thumb against it. Abigail realizes she's crying, and her cheeks pink in embarrassment as she sniffles and wipes her face. "Don't think about him. I am here for you. You will never live without knowing how precious you are every day, not while you are mine." She takes a steadying breath and nods. He pulls her to his chest again as she continues to cry, struggling to get herself together and leave the emptiness threatening to bud inside her again behind. "I love you," he whispers into her hair.

"I love you too," she whispers against his skin. He pulls her into a kiss again, moving her back towards the bed and laying her down like a priceless treasure. He sits back long enough to shrug his shirt off then leans back in to kiss down her neck, relishing in her soft gasps and whimpers of sensitivity. He slides her bralette up and off, setting the lacy garment on the ground. He closes his lips around one of her nipples, sucking gently as he flicks it with his tongue. She moans and arches into his mouth, a hand going into his hair and holding him there. It follows his head as he moves to the other nipple, giving it the same loving treatment. After placing a kiss between her breasts, he kisses down to her panty line then down further to kiss her cunt through the soft cloth. "Daddy," she gasps, bucking her hips.

Hannibal chuckles and pulls her panties away, smirking at the slick of her arousal stuck to them. She covers her face in embarrassment. His tongue teases along the seam of her cunt, circling her clit before going down between her folds. Her hands move to grip the sheets as he presses into his mouth, feeling the focus he puts into everything in his tongue movements. "Darling girl," he groans, voice darkened with lust. She keens sweetly as he pulls away and watches him undress with half-lidded eyes. He moves between her legs, cock dripping and pressed against her cunt.

Abigail grabs a condom and the lube they always use, taking her time covering and coating his cock. His hips buck in her hands, and she finally ceases her teasing. He pins her down to the bed by her wrists (even that is gentle, always so gentle with her and only her) with one hand and uses the other to position himself. _Finally_ he presses into her, Abigail releasing a soft cry into the air as he releases a deep groan at the same time. Her legs go around his waist as he starts to steadily thrust into her, moans leaving her lips and their eyes locked. "D-Daddy," she practically sobs.

"My darling," he coos, leaning down and kissing her as he works his hips faster. She kisses back desperately, feeling the tension steadily leave him as he quickens his pace, almost using her as a toy but making her feel treasured all at once. She arches up to try and get closer to him, to be fully taken by him as though she isn't already irrevocably _his_.

Her orgasm doesn't take long, never does when it's Hannibal taking her apart and piecing her back together. She can feel him pulse inside of her and knows he's just as close as she is, hazy as her mind is. He releases her wrists, and she immediately wraps her arms around his neck. She draws him close with a whimper, clenching around him as she orgasms, head back in her pleasure. He groans and presses fully inside of her, filling the condom. She laments, not for the first time, being unable to feel him fully inside of her.

He cradles her, pulling out of her with a grunt but keeping his place between her legs. A soft kiss to her sternum has her contemplating the differences between her _daddy_ and her _father_. _I am his treasure_ , she thinks. _I am his_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that made sense and wasn't too bad. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
